This invention relates generally to the construction and operation of wind instruments, and more particularly concern solutions to longstanding problems which result from the conventional construction of such instruments.
Among such problems are the difficulty of assembling and disassembling the tubing sections, crooks, bends, and valves of brass instruments; the difficulty of playing reed instruments due to structional discontinuities in the tubing bores; the difficulty of finger actuation of keys of brass instruments due to conventional placement of such keys; and other problems.